


Starting Anew

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By CarmenMerry and Pippin have a row and both of them do things they will regret later.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Feedback: !!Feedback!!  
> Story Notes:

Starting Anew

Merry and Pippin had had another row. Everything had started foolishly but one thing led to another and reproaches appeared. They shouted at each other. Merry told Pippin that he was an immature and irresponsible hobbit. Pippin told Merry he was domineering and stuck-up. Merry told Pippin to grow up and to begin to use his brain. Pippin told Merry to stop being so serious and boring and to relax. Merry told Pippin he was stubborn and a nuisance. Pippin told Merry he was unbearable and irritating.

"Fool of a Took!!" shouted Merry.

"Idiot of a Brandybuck!!" retorted Pippin.

"We've finished, Pippin, you hear?!!" roared Merry, fed up with the quarrel "Finished!"

"Fine, 'cause I can't stand you!!" shouted Pippin, and he stormed out the hobbit hole slamming the door.

* * *

Pippin didn't come back until the next morning. That night he hadn't slept with Merry, and Merry had missed him. He regretted what had happened the evening before; sometimes he forgot how young Pippin was. Merry thought he had to be more patient with him, more understanding. Now he was there again. He lowered his head when Merry looked at him.

"Pip..." murmured Merry and he caressed his cheek tenderly "I'm very sorry, Pip. I shouldn't have told you all those things."

"I'm sorry too," said Pippin. He looked so sad, thought Merry, so shattered... "Merry, I... I have to tell you something..."

"Are you all right?" asked Merry, worried for him.

"No, not really. I don't know how to... how to tell you this. It's so difficult, Merry..."

"C'mon, Pip. What's up?"

"Yesterday, when I left... I went to the tavern and... I drank... I drank quite a lot. There was a hobbit... I don't even remember his name. He... he came and he spoke to me... and... he was very kind and I... You had told me we had finished and I thought you didn't love me any more and... I let myself go... I... I went with him... and... I'm sorry, Merry... I didn't think, I just... I slept with him... It was only sex, nothing else... Forgive me, Merry. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"You've been fucking with a guy whose name you don't remember and you have the nerve to say it to me!!!" he spat.

"I had to tell you, Merry..." said Pippin with his eyes full of tears of regret "You had to know it... I couldn't conceal it from you... I couldn't hide it and pretend nothing has happened... I love you too much to do that. Please, try to understand it... I didn't want to hurt you, Merry... I didn't think..."

"That's your problem. You never think," replied Merry coldly.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Pippin, feeling even more ashamed.

"You have good reasons to be sorry about!"

Merry was furious. Furious with Pippin for his unfaithfulness and furious with himself because he loved Pippin so badly... He couldn't hate him for what he had done. He had been weak. He had done it thinking he, Merry, didn't love him any more... after all Merry had told him they had finished and Pippin in his naivety had thought Merry really meant it. Suddenly Merry took Pippin by his arms and he shook him.

"Look at me!" he ordered "Look at me!!"

Pippin obeyed shyly and Merry could see tears gleaming in his beautiful green eyes, his cheeks blushed with shame. Merry kissed him brusquely, punishing him for what he had done. Pippin needed a lesson and Merry was going to teach him. He grasped Pippin's soft curls to hold his head and kissed him deeply, fiercely. Pippin was taken aback; Merry had never kissed him with that violent passion before. But then Merry's lips became tender and soft. His tongue stopped being so demanding and Pippin relaxed in his arms, responding to the kiss. Suddenly Merry left his mouth, out of breath, and he also let go of his hair.

"Merry..." murmured Pippin.

"Shut up!" ordered Merry, startling him. But then his voice and his eyes softened "Shut up, Pip."

Merry started to unbutton Pippin's shirt. Pippin gasped when Merry's gentle hands touched his warm skin. Merry kissed his neck feeling Pippin's back beneath his palms. He took off his shirt and undid his breeches, stripping him. Then they kissed hungrily. Merry felt his cock swelling and throbbing. Having Pippin naked in his arms was so exciting, so lustful... He was so desirable... Merry cupped his buttocks and brushed his erection against Pippin's, who groaned. Pippin removed Merry's shirt and stroked his smooth chest. Merry's nipples got hard when Pippin rubbed them with his fingers. Merry moaned in pleasure and took Pippin's member in his hand. It was so hard... Merry stroked it up and down, pressing the wet tip, making Pippin groan and gasp. A moment later Merry took Pippin in his arms and made him lie on the floor. He kissed him. He kissed all his body. He licked his nipples, he sucked them. Pippin whimpered and his back arched. Merry went down his body to kiss his flat belly. He was delicious. Then Pippin turned Merry round and removed his breeches, releasing his hardness. Pippin's hands went all over him, his mouth and his tongue caressed every inch of Merry's body. Pippin's hard cock against his flesh was giving him pangs of exquisite pleasure and Merry was groaning loudly, panting breathless when Pippin enveloped his penis with his hot and wet mouth. Merry cried out in raving pleasure. Pippin was licking his erect member, caressing all its length and the dripping tip with his tongue. Then he took it in his hand and he stroked it slowly while he sucked the head. His other hand was caressing Merry's velvety sack.

"Oh, Pip... Oohh! Oohhh, Pip! Stop. I need you. I need to be inside you," asked Merry "Oh, Pippin, please..."

Pippin stopped and Merry turned him round to penetrate him. He thrusted into him, moving his hips against Pippin, feeling Pippin's heat envolving his cock. Both of them were groaning loudly. The pleasure... The pleasure was so intense... Merry was stroking Pippin's hard cock... until he came inside him. Then, after some more thrusts Merry went out Pippin's tight place to caress his sweaty body. He nibbled and sucked his erect nipples, he kissed his belly and licked his navel. He caressed him and when he saw Pippin was coming to an orgasm he introduced the hard member into his mouth. Pippin cried out when Merry's tongue started to lick his cock. Merry sucked the pulsating head and Pippin came, spilling his seed in Merry's mouth. Merry licked the tip. He wanted to drink all his creamy liquid. Pippin tasted so good...! Then Merry collapsed on top of Pippin, with his head on the young hobbit's belly. Pippin started to stroke Merry's golden curls and Merry caressed Pippin's thigh and hip. They were on the floor until they got their breath back. Then they got dressed. Merry kissed Pippin on his lips and went to the bedroom they shared. When he came back he took Pippin's hand and left some coins on it. Pippin didn't understand.

"Merry, what...? What's this?" he asked.

"Money, don't you see it?"

"But..."

"What do you find so strange? I've paid you for your services."

Pippin looked into Merry's grey-blue eyes. No, he couldn't believe it. His lips parted but he couldn't utter a single word.

"I... I don't understand," he said at last.

"You're but a whore. That's your money. Oh, and this for the sucking; you're very good at that," said Merry leaving more coins on Pippin's hand.

Pippin dropped the coins Merry had given him and tottered, too shocked to react. He started breathing in anguished gasps and his eyes blurred with bitter tears. Something had died inside him. Merry saw he had gone too far; Pippin didn't deserve that cruelty but before he could open his mouth to apologize and ask his forgiveness Pippin ran away, his innocence shattered, his heart broken.

He ran until he couldn't breathe and then he embraced a tree and fell down on his knees like a withered leaf. His despairing sobs shook his body. Merry's words hurt him like daggers in his flesh. His words of scorn... And he had paid him! Pippin had surrendered to Merry in body and soul, thinking Merry had forgiven him... and he had only used him, he had paid him "for his services". His Merry. His love. Pippin sighed convulsively, unable to stop crying. How was Merry going to forgive him if he couldn't forgive himself? Why had he been so stupid? Why had he let himself be seduced by that hobbit in the tavern? Why? Why?

When Pippin left Merry hated himself for what he had done to him. He had wanted to teach him a lesson but he had been so cruel... he had humiliated him, he had insulted him... he had treated him brutally, furious after his sincere confession. Merry knew Pippin had done it without malice; Pippin had never wanted to hurt him deliberately. It had been an act of immaturity. He was very young, no much more than a child; he had made a mistake... but when Merry knew Pippin had been in another hobbit's arms... fucking... he had gone out of his mind... and now he regretted having done that. He had to look for Pippin. He had to find him, even if he had to look for him under the stones.

He found him curled up against a tree, crying his heart out. His hiccoughing sobs made Merry's heart fill with sorrow. Merry went towards him.

"Pippin..." he muttered.

But the young hobbit didn't move. Merry saw his pretty face soaked in tears. His nose was running and his eyes were swollen and red.

"Pippin..." repeated Merry kneeling at his side, facing him.

Merry touched his right arm but Pippin pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!!" he sobbed "Leave me alone!"

"Pip... I'm sorry..."

"Leave me alone..." begged Pippin burying his face in his hands.

"Forgive me, Pip. I'm awfully sorry. I've been so cruel with you..."

"It's what I deserved... for what I've done... But it hurts, Merry... You don't know how much it hurts..." the sobs choked his words.

"When you told me you had been with that hobbit... I don't know what happened to me. I went mad, I... I suddenly wanted to punish you... I wanted to hurt you the way you had hurt me... but I didn't mean to be that heartless, Pip, believe me. I need you to believe me."

"I didn't want to hurt you!!" protested Pippin "I didn't do it to hurt you! I told you what happened!! I thought you had forgiven me... and you only wanted to humiliate me! You used me... and you treated me as a whore... And you even paid me!! You paid me... and I wanted to die. I thought I had your love... and I only had your contempt."

Merry stroked Pippin's hair, heartbroken.

"I told you not to touch me!!" shouted Pippin pushing him away once more. Despite that Merry embraced him. Pippin struggled but Merry held him tight "Let me go!! I hate you, Merry. I hate you!!"

Merry burst into tears, unable to bear Pippin's bitterness and his own remorse.

"Forgive me, Pippin. Forgive me. Please. I'm so sorry... and I love you. You have all my love... You have my heart... I love you more than my own life. Pippin..."

Pippin's resistance started to break. Merry felt him trembling in his arms, still sobbing. He stroked his hair and kissed his head.

"I'll never do it again," said Pippin "I... I know it was wrong. I didn't want to be unfaithful to you but you were so angry with me... I thought... I thought you didn't love me any more and... I'm sorry, Merry, I regret it so much..."

"Ssshhh. Don't think about it. It was a mistake, that's all," said Merry, wiping his cheeks flooded with tears and his running nose with a handkerchief.

"You were right: I'm immature and irresponsible, and..."

Merry silenced him putting a finger on his lips.

"And impulsive and naive. And cheerful, playful, kindhearted and so sweet... and I love you for that, I love you as you are. I can't imagine my life without you."

"That means you forgive me?" asked Pippin.

"Yes, if you forgive me too," said Merry.

"Deal!" said Pippin, putting his arms around Merry's neck.

They stayed embraced in a comfortable silence. Merry tangled his fingers in Pippin's brown curls.

"I love you, Merry," muttered Pippin.

Merry cupped his face and he kissed his brow, the tip of his nose and his lips.

"I love you too," he said.

Pippin smiled. His eyes were shining again. He was adorable, thought Merry, and hugged him.

"Merry, you're squeezing me!" exclaimed Pippin.

"Ups, sorry," said Merry loosening his embrace.

Both of them giggled. They stayed there until it was the time for lunch and they went back home, hand in hand.

* * *

Merry couldn't get a wink of sleep that night. Pippin was sleeping beside him, curled up with his back turned but Merry couldn't stop thinking on what had happened, on how much he had hurt Pippin. Then he heard him sniffing and knew he wasn't sleeping either.

"Pip?" he whispered.

A sob.

"Pip, are you crying?" insisted Merry.

Merry took him in his arms. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Pip..." said Merry tenderly wiping them with his fingers "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because you still want to sleep with me after what I've done..." sobbed Pippin.

Merry felt so much love for him... He lulled him.

"I'll never do it again... Never, Merry, I promise," said Pippin.

"I know, I know. It's over, Pip. Everything is forgiven and forgotten. Don't torture yourself, sweetie," said Merry.

"You've never called me 'sweetie'," said Pippin, surprised.

Merry looked sad.

"I've never shown you my love for you. And you need to know you're loved..." he said.

"But I know it, Merry," replied Pippin.

"Yes, but... You're so loving! You're all the time telling me nice things, telling me you love me... and I don't do the same with you. How many times have I said 'Pip, I love you'?"

"You said it today. Several times," said Pippin.

"It isn't enough. I have neglected you and that has to change, Pip. You're so open! And I'm so reticent, so... cold... I practically pushed you to that hobbit's arms."

"Don't say that, Merry, it's unfair! You're not to blame for that."

"Yes, Pip, I'm partly to blame for that,"

"And you aren't cold!" added Pippin "And, well, reticent... you are, yes, but..."

Pippin's sincerity, his frank words made Merry smile.

"You see? I never tell you nice things. I never tell you how much I love you, I never tell you I'm madly in love with you, I never tell you I melt everytime you look at me with your beautiful green eyes, I never tell you how happy I feel when you smile or how glad I am when I wake up in the mornings and you're there, beside me!"

"Well, you're doing it now," said Pippin.

Merry stroked Pippin's smooth cheek.

"I'm going to change, Pip. I'll try to be more open and show my feelings," decided Merry.

"Well, to be honest, I would like that, yes," said Pippin "And I'll try to be more responsible, I won't anger you... and I won't kiss you when your parents - or mine - are present. I do it on purpose because I know you find it embarrassing but I won't do it any more."

Merry chuckled.

"Little monster! Then, _I_ will kiss _you_ ," he said.

"You wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Pippin laughing.

"I love you, Pip. I want to be as loving with you as you're with me. And it's a promise."

Merry looked tenderly at his young cousin and wondered when Pippin had stopped being a naughty child to turn into the charming tweenager he was now, when his own affection for him had turned into love. Merry kissed him.

"Pip... My dear Pip..." he said against Pippin's lips.

Pippin caressed Merry's cheek.

"Kiss me again, Merry," he asked.

And Merry covered his mouth in a long and ardent kiss. Pippin groaned and Merry kissed him with more passion. When they broke the kiss they started undressing each other, breathing heavily and they threw their nightshirts to the floor. Then they embraced and kissed, hot skin against hot skin, hardness against hardness. Their legs tangled and they forgot the world around them. It was only them. Their bodies. Their love. Two hearts in the same beat. They were one.

* * *

The next morning Pippin stirred. His hand moved to touch Merry but his side of the bed was empty. Pippin opened his eyes. On Merry's pillow there was a red rose and a piece of paper. Pippin unfolded it to read what it was written.

My dearest Pip,  
I didn't want to wake you up; you were sleeping like a baby. I'll be in the kitchen preparing breakfast. I love you, honey.  
Merry

Pippin read it again. Merry had written that for him, and had left it on the pillow with a beautiful rose while he was sleeping. Pippin took the red rose and smelt it. The scent of the flower was so good! He sighed. Merry was so lovely, so cute! Pippin got dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen with the shirt open, the shoulder straps hanging and the rose and the letter in his hand.

"Merry!! Merry!"

He saw him in the kitchen cutting bread into slices for breakfast. Merry turned his head when he heard Pippin shouting and smiled at him when he appeared in the kitchen.

"Merry!! Oh, Merry!!"

"Hey, Pip, good mor.. Ouch!"

Pippin threw himself into Merry's arms and the force of his embrace nearly made Merry fall.

"Oh, Merry, I love you! I adore you!" said Pippin with tears in his eyes.

"My dear Pip..." said Merry holding him tight "I love you too."

Merry loosened the embrace and kissed his lips.

"But you're crying!" he said tenderly wiping Pippin's tears.

"I'm so happy, Merry... So happy! The rose is so beautiful... And the letter... Oh, Merry. You're a sweetheart!"

"And you're my love."

Pippin smiled. Merry saw his eyes shining. There was always so much love in Pippin's eyes... Merry took him in his arms and kissed him once more. This time the kiss was longer. When their lips parted Merry stroked Pippin's tousled hair.

"You're the best thing that happened in my life, Pip. My baby..." murmured Merry.

Pippin hugged him and kissed Merry's cheek, tangling his fingers in Merry's soft golden curls.

"I love you so much..." said Merry.

"Merry... My Merry..." muttered Pippin against Merry's neck. One moment later he said: "I have to go to the toilet. Otherwise, I'll wet myself."

Merry laughed and broke the embrace.

"Then, go," he said.

When Pippin turned Merry smacked his bottom.

"Merry!" laughed Pippin.

"And put on your clothes properly! If you continue with your shirt open I'll have _you_ for breakfast!" said Merry.

"Oh, then I'll consider it. Merry with butter and jam. It doesn't sound bad!" said Pippin leaving the kitchen, still with the rose and the letter in his hand.

Merry sighed, feeling his heart bursting with love for Pippin and continued slicing bread. A moment later Pippin was again in the kitchen.

"Did you get to the toilet in time?" asked Merry jokingly.

"Yep!" said Pippin sliding his arms around Merry's waist and leaning his head on Merry's chest.

Merry wrapped him in his arms and kissed Pippin's head "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes," he said "Are you hungry?"

Pippin looked up with a mischievous smile.

"Well, yes, I'm hungry," he said. His fingers undid the top button of Merry's shirt and went down to the second "In fact, I'm starving."

"Pip, what are you doing?"

"I'm stripping you. You said you would have me for breakfast if I continued with my shirt open... And my shirt is open... Do you still want me for breakfast, Merry?"

Pippin kissed Merry's lips teasingly and then he caressed his bare chest with the rose, making Merry gasp.

"Oh, Pip..." he muttered against Pippin's lips, feeling his heart beating faster.

"Let's make love, Merry. We can have breakfast later..." said Pippin huskily removing Merry's shirt and letting it fall to the floor.

"Pip, love... Oh, Pip!"

Merry took the red rose and the letter Pippin had still in his hand as a esteemed treasure and put it on the table. Then he kissed Pippin fervently. Pippin surrendered willingly to Merry's eager mouth, to the heat and the passion of his kiss.

"Pippin..." groaned Merry against Pippin's mouth.

"Merry... I love you, Merry..." his hands were caressing Merry's back.

"My dear Pip... my sweet little thing..." Merry kissed his neck and Pippin gasped "I love you... I love you..."

"Oh, Merry..." moaned Pippin when Merry slid his shirt off his shoulders and caressed the smooth skin of his chest and his arms.

Merry took Pippin's chin to bring his face up and kissed him again. The kiss was deep and wet, demanding but so tender and delicate at the same time... Merry groaned into Pippin's mouth when the young hobbit brushed his sensitive nipples with his fingers. They broke the kiss to breathe. Both of them were breathing heavily and aroused.

"Merry... You're a pleasure, Merry... Touching you... Feeling you... Oh, Merry... Merry... Ooohh!"

Merry was rubbing Pippin's hard nipples. He pinched them softly, making Pippin cry out in pleasure. Pippin kissed Merry's chest and Merry slid his hands to Pippin's back, stroking it. Pippin licked Merry's neck, his chest. He licked his erect nipples. He nibbled them. He sucked them and Merry groaned loudly.

"Oh... Ooohh, Pip..."

Then Pippin undid Merry's breeches and pushed Merry to a chair.

"Sit down, Merry..." he asked.

Merry obeyed and Pippin removed his breeches. Then he knelt down between Merry's legs. Merry's cock was hard and erect and it got even harder when Pippin stroked it. There was a drop of Merry's essence on the tip and Pippin licked it. Merry whimpered and squirmed. Pippin licked the rigid organ and when Merry was panting and groaning in excitement he introduced it into his mouth and sucked. He only stopped when he felt that Merry's orgasm was near. Then he rose to his feet and took off his breeches. Pippin's cock was painfully swollen and hard.

"Oh, Pip... You're beautiful..." said Merry "Come here, love... let me touch you..."

Pippin went to him and sat astride him. Merry caressed his rump, bringing him closer. He introduced one finger in Pippin's opening. Then two. Three... He massaged his place slowly. They were moving their hips rhythmically rubbing their hard cocks together. Then Merry penetrated Pippin and thrusted into him. Pippin cried out. Merry was touching his point with his shaft and with one hand he was stroking Pippin's erect cock. With the other one he was caressing his thigh, his belly, his soft and swollen sack.

"Pip... Oh, Pip... You're so tight... Ooohhh! It's so hot inside you..."

"Merry... Ooohhh! Oooh, Merry... Ah!"

The head of Pippin's penis was wet and Merry rubbed it with his fingers. Pippin was crying out in ecstasy, unable to utter a word, just groaning and panting and crying out. Merry's organ was stroking the point where the pleasure was so intense...and his hand was stroking his penis. He could only feel maddenning delight. Merry was groaning loudly, thrusting into Pippin, seeing the rapture on his pretty face and getting even more excited with the sight. Pippin was caressing Merry's body, his chest, his head... Pippin's fingers were tangled in his golden curls, pulling his hair. Then Merry came inside him, filling him with his milky liquid and crying out his name and Pippin came immediately after, spilling his hot seed in and over Merry's hand.

"MERRY!! Ah! Ooohh, Merry... Merry... Oh!"

"Pip... Oh, Pip..." panted Merry.

Pippin kissed his lips.

"Merry..." he murmured out of breath. He took Merry in his arms and Merry leaned his head on Pippin's chest. He could feel his heart thumping. Pippin could feel Merry's breath on his skin.

"I love you, sweetheart," said Merry kissing Pippin's chest.

"I love you too. Oh, Merry..."

Pippin caressed Merry's soft hair and his nape. Then he took a cloth from the table and wiped Merry's hand and belly, for some drops of semen had fallen onto his stomach. Then he wiped his own penis and threw the cloth to the floor. Merry stroked Pippin's blushed cheek, his lips, his chin and went down to his throat. Then he touched a bruise on Pippin's neck.

"Oh, Pip, I've bitten you too hard!" he said apologetically.

"Never mind. I liked it. And I'm yours, Merry; you can do with me whatever you want. Anything."

Merry looked into those green eyes. Pippin's eyes always bewitched him.

"Pip... My boy... How I love you! I love you so much...! So much, Pip...! And I've never told you. You were there and I've never..."

Pippin interrupted him with a tender kiss on his lips.

"Sssshh. Forget that, love. We've started anew, so don't go on about it and hold me, Merry. Just hold me in your arms."

Pippin nestled on Merry's lap and Merry wrapped him in his strong arms. Pippin rested his head on Merry's shoulder.

"Pip..."

"Mmmhh?"

"I'm yours too, honey. You have my heart and my soul... You're the reason why I breath, Pip."

Pippin looked up and smiled. "Oh, Merry! You're a poet, you know..."

Merry smiled back. "Now I see it wasn't so difficult to be loving and show my feelings, after all."

"Merry..." murmured Pippin stroking Merry's cheek with his fingers, getting lost into his velvety grey-blue eyes "My beautiful Merry... My love..."

Merry bowed his head and kissed Pippin's parted lips tenderly. Then their mouths met. Then their tongues. Their hands started to move again caressing, exciting, arousing... Breakfast would have to wait longer.

**FIN**


End file.
